ANTE TODOS Y TODO
by ely1593
Summary: Que pasaria si Herms quisiera a Ron, el quisiera a Luna, Harry quisiera a Pansy, Ginny quisiera a Harry pero esta casada con Blaize y Draco quisiera a Herms, san valentin a manos de snape y Dumledor estubiera vivo... quieres saber entra y lee... DHr
1. un final fue solo el inicio

Prefacio:

El final del inicio.

POV Hermione.

_**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECEN LO PERSONAJES ELLOS SON DE JK ROWLING, PEROO SI ME LOS VENDE QUIEN SABE :p**_

_**¨* mi primer fanfic, esta dedicado a Mariana, mayela y prisila, sin ustedes no lo hubiera hecho,**__** tambien a los lectores que lo leen o lo leerá espero que les guste con todo mi amor…: ely¨***_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que él no era frío, arrogante y un patán sinceramente no lo hubiera creído, pero hay tantas cosas que no creería posibles, pero eran tan ciertas, lamentablemente para mi no me di cuenta sino hasta nuestro ultimo año, después de eso mi vida cambiaria por completo; pero creo que me estoy adelantando, primero que nada se preguntaran de quien hablo, quien soy y porque cuento esta historia, bueno no es cualquier historia es nuestra historia, mía y de Draco; quien pensaría que yo Hermione Jean Granger se enamoraría de Draco Lucius Malfoy, pero es cierto aunque en un principio me lo quise negar.

Pero nuevamente me adelanto, empecemos por el inicio es irónico que un final fuese el inicio de todo.

Al fin había caído la noche, yo recién llegaba de la biblioteca(N/A nada normal en ella haha) y en mi pensamiento rondaba cierto pelirrojo. Pobre Ron… últimamente lo había descuidado mucho por todo eso de ser premio anual, prefecta, asesora y demás, ya saben como me encantan las actividades extracurriculares, y creo que no era lo mejor para nuestra relación; que yo lo dejara casi siempre con Harry teniendo en cuenta que era mi novio no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo…pero bueno, para mi sorpresa al entrar a la sala común, encontré a Ron sentado frente a la chimenea… ¿leyendo?... sí, leyendo un libro, pero al observar detenidamente pude ver el titulo de este… "Quiddich a través de los tiempos"… sonreí, y supe que Ron siempre seria Ron y por mucho que quisiera no cambiaria por nada.

-Ron-lo llamo Hermione.

-Mm...- contesto Ron.

-¿Ronnie?- dijo ella con voz dulce acercándose al oído

-¿si?-dijo el distraído con el libro.

- Te quiero demasiado lo sabes verdad- dijo ella besándole el lóbulo.

-Sí lo se-

-Yo también te quiero- pero el sabia que lo decía sin sentirlo, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada por ella, tal vez amistad, cariño pero amor no, sí, la había amado, pero ahora el pensaba en otra, en ella, en Luna, sí Luna, tan tierna, e inocente, distraída, frágil, tan perfecta para él.

-¿Ron que tienes?- lo vi tan extraño, pero no me esperaba lo que me dijo.

-Herms, tenemos que hablar-. No era posible, no llevábamos ni 3 meses saliendo y de novios como era posible que ahora el me dijera tenemos que hablar, ¿tan mala nova fui?

-Ron se que no te he puesto la atención que debería y lo siento mucho pero con tantas cosas que me dio Dumbledor no he tenido tiempo ni de mi misma.-

-Eso lo entiendo Herms pero me enamore de alguien más… Espero que lo entiendas- dijo con una mirada muy tierna, de esas con las cuales el me derretía.

-Si lo entiendo-dije conteniendo las lagrimas; yo amaba a Ron, y ahora el se había enamorado de otra, como era eso posible, ¿que no podía gustarle ni siquiera a las piedras o que?

-Pero no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad-

- Tu siempre has sido y serás mi mejor amigo, nada podría arruinar nuestra amistad- le dije abrasándolo; aunque me doliera sabía que Ron era muy firme en sus decisiones, por no decir terco.

Derepente Harry llego a la sala alegando que el grasiento de Snape lo había castigado otra vez.

-MALDITO GRASIENTO, NARIZ DE ABRE SODAS, ME PUSO A LIMPIAR TODA EL AULA DE POCIONES Y POR SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE TODAVÍA ME HA PUESTO A LAVARLE Y PLANCHARLE TODA LA ROPA. (N/A no se me ocurrió nada mas pero ver a Harry de elfo domestico no tiene precio. Haha)

-Tranquilo Harry hay cosas peores que lavar, planchar y limpiar.-

-pero porque me hace esto a mi no entiendo Herms-

-porque es un inútil, haha no sabe ni lavar la ropa-

-hahahahaha Harry no te lo tomes personal ya sabes como es-

- lo se Ron pero no planeo seguir de elfo toda la semana, si quiere gata que lo atienda hay muchos en slytherin que harían de todo con tal de que los pase-

-por ejemplo el huron albino miss clairol hijo de mi papi que le paga a todo el mundo para que me pasen tengo un palo atorado y no me atrevo a llamar a voldi por su nombre porque me da miedito, Malfoy-

-HAHAHAHAHA-

-ese estuvo buenísimo Harry- dijo Ron tirado en el piso de tanto reírse.

- ya me voy a dormir chicos que descansen-

- nos vemos en la mañana Herms- dijeron al unísono.

Después de todo lo que sucedió con Harry, no me acordaba mucho de lo que me dijo Ron, pero en la mañana la cruda realidad me vino a pegar en la cara literalmente.

-Hermione, ¿como que rompiste con ron?, no lo puedo creer.-

-Parvati déjame dormir en paz-

-Hermione si no me dices te golpeare con mi almohada-

- golpéame-

-bueno tú lo pediste- y Parvati me golpeó con su almohada

- ya déjame en paz, sí, rompí con el si tanto te importa- dije llorando

- lo siento mucho Herms no sabia que te afectaría tanto-

-sorpresa ya vez que si me afecta-

-pues vamos a tener que hacer algo para que vea de lo que se esta perdiendo-

- ¡¿Qué planeas hacer Parv?!- dije medio asustada.

-no cometas ninguna locura por favor-

-no lo are, veras como se arrepentirá de querer a otra-

-eso quiero ver-

- te cambiare tanto que ni el mismísimo espejo te reconocerá.-

- bueno ya que, me pongo a tu disposición- dije resignada, confiaba el Parvati, si de algo sabia ella era de belleza.

- que bueno que es sábado porque sino hubieras tenido que faltar a todas las clases-

-¿tanto nos vamos a tardar?-

-la belleza cuesta- dijo como si fuera algo sagrado.

-espero que no mucho-

-bueno siéntate aquí-dijo apareciendo una silla y un espejo estilo salón de belleza.

-primero que nada domare tu cabello-

-si creo que es algo difícil-dije con pena, siempre tuve muchos problemas con él.

-si, pero cuando fui de vacaciones a corea encontré un alisador muggle excelente-

-espero que funcione- no quería quedar calva estilo voldi.

-funcionara- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Fueron como dos horas primero mando traes a Kipssy de la mansión y que le trajera su maleta de corea, después me puso una crema rara en el cabello por una hora, luego lo plancho y quedo liso.

-Woo no lo puedo creer quedo lisisimo-

-si igual y te puedes hacer rizos con la plancha si quieres-

- bueno pasemos a lo siguiente-

-¿Qué?-

-el corte de cabello, lo traes demasiado largo casi te puedes sentar encima de el-

-es que con los rizos no se ve tan largo-

Después de unos 15 minutos de ver las tijeras entrar a mi cabello me asuste, pensé que me lo cortaría mucho, pero me asuste mas cuando agarro la maquina del 0.

-¿para que es la maquina?-

-para las capas, ¿nunca te lo cortaron en capas?-

-no, siempre he tenido el mismo corte- el que según mi mamá era el mejor.

-entonces haremos un cambio- dijo con malicia.

- júrame que quedara bien- dije casi neurótica.

-te lo juro- dijo haciendo un gesto teatral y llevándose la mano al corazón.

Cuando Parvati acabo con el corte me vi en el espejo y parecía otra quede muy impresionada, se me veía muy bien y también ese flequillo de lado hacia que mi cara se viera más bonita.

-quedo muy bien, gracias Parvati- dije parándome de la silla.

-¿quien te dio permiso de que te pararas'-

-¿falta todavía más'-

-si Herms, nos falta el tinte, el maquillaje y la ropa-

-oh boy, faltan siglos entonces-

- no exageres… ¿Qué opinas de que te pinte el cabello?-

-la verdad no me importa mucho mientras no quede azul, verde rosa chicle o platinado-

-bueno entonces será castaño tirandole a rojizo-

-OK, pero que no me parezca a Ron o a Ginny-

-no vas a quedar así Herms no te preocupes-

Después de otras 2 horas que pase sentada en la silla, pude ver el color del cabello, la verdad quedo muy bonito, castaño rojizo con mechones caramelo y otros más rojos.

-Woo Parv, se ve muy bien, me gusta mucho-

-y te queda muy bien- dijo satisfecha de su logro.

-me convenciste de esto eh- la verdad me gusto mucho todo eso del cambio.

-¿en serio?- dijo esperanzada.

-si, estoy ansiosa por ver la cara de todos cuando bajemos a cenar-

-si,yo también, me moriré de la risa de las caras que harán Harry, Ron y Luna-

-yo también, no puedo creer que hallas dejado que haga esto, en serio mucha gracias por confiar en mi Herms- dijo como si fuera algo único.

Es increíble nunca pensé que si me arreglaba un poco mas y de vez en cuando confiaba en alguna de mis amigas quedaría tan bien, no se tal vez fue que necesitaba no pensar un rato en mis problemas, yo amaba a Ron y el me había dejado por no se quien y después de todo me dice sigamos siendo amigos eso ya es mucho para mi y mis nervios, pero no yo nunca dejare que un hombre me lastime como Ron lo hizo porque ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirme por quien me dejaba. Y me prometí nunca llorar por alguien que no lloraría por mí.

-ahora cambiaremos tu ropa a alguna mas moderna- dijo Parvati cogiendo una falda que me llegaba hasta el piso, es horrible falda mi madre me había hecho comprarla "porque lo demás de la tienda es inmoral, cariño" a si inmoral ropa mas o menos decente, pero no mi mama quería vestirme como una monja o peor como cincuentona menopáusica.

- si creo que dejar que tu madre te compre la ropa es algo horrible- dije yo, por primera vez me di cuenta de lo horrible que era esa falda floreada que parecía cortina barata de baño.

-hay un hechizo genial que leí en corazón de bruja, que hace que tu ropa cambie según la temporada y la moda mientras no cambies de talla-

- están saliendo cada vez cosas mejores en esa revista- nota mental comprar mas seguido corazón de bruja puede que te sorprendan los artículos.

-si quieres saber el hechizo es _Mode Kleider_, y mueves la varita en un espiral 3 veces-

- muy bien veamos- moví la varita como dijo Parvati y grite el hechizo, para mi sorpresa toda la ropa los zapatos y los accesorios habían cambiado y ahora en el closet había vestidos, pantalones a la cadera, tacones, botas, leggins, mini faldas y todo lo que salio en el nuevo numero de corazón de bruja y otras revistas.

- creo que también intentare ese hechizo- dijo una convencida Parvati.

- bueno lo ultimo que falta es el maquillaje-dijo Parvati viendo donde tenia el maquillaje

-si pero no tengo mucho- debí haber comprado en Mac cuando fui a la plaza.

- no importa mis padres son dueños de una línea de cosméticos-

-¿cual?-

-Mac- dijo Parvati como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿en serio?, yo amo Mac siempre compro todo allí-

-bueno pues a partir de ahora dirás que siempre te regalan todo allí-

-no Parvati como crees, no puedo ir y que me regalen cosas nada más-

-claro que puedes y lo harás- dijo tan seria que mejor ya no discutí co ella.

-oh muchas gracias Parvati- dije muy agradecida no lo puedo creer ahora me regalarán todo en Mac.

- es mas traeré a Kipssy-

-Kipssy a sus órdenes ama-

-trae por favor la nueva línea de cosméticos de Mac por favor-

-Kipssy hace todo por la ama Parvati-

-gracias Kipssy- y con un pequeño plop Kipssy desapareció.

- es un elfo genial y ya logre que no se castigue a si mismo cuando algo le sale mal-

En eso Kipssy apareció trayendo 6 cajas de puros cosméticos nuevos.

-Kipssy trae lo que el ama ordena-

-gracias Kipssy, ve a casa y come algo por favor-

-si ama-

-Woo Parvati es mucho maquillaje-

-no solo es maquillaje Herms, también son mascarillas y limpiadores faciales-

-muchísimas gracias Parvati no se que haría sin ti-

- yo tampoco, perro vamos a maquillarte ya casi es hora de la cena-

-si no puedo esperar a ver como me veo ya con todo junto-

Primero Parvati me puso un limpiador facial que picaba, luego una crema para cerrar poros, después una mascarilla muy rara y un bronceador corporal, ya por ultimo me maquillo y me dijo que eligiera como vestirme y el maquillaje se adaptaría a mi ropa, elegí una playera gris con un blaizzer color naranja obscuro, unos shorts cafés unas botas cafés también, una boina y un collar, cuando me vi en el espejo note que ni maquillaje cambiaba de neutro a tonos dorados naranjas y marrones, Parvati tenia razón no me parecía a la Hermione de la mañana; baje a la sala común y muchas personas se me quedaron viendo, voltee y vi. A un Harry muy aturdido y con la boca media abierta se acerco y me dijo:

-¿Herms de verdad eres tú?-dijo quitándose los lentes, los limpio, se los puso y parpadeo como si su vista lo engañara.

-claro que soy yo Harry, quien mas si no-

-te ves diferente- din, din, din y el premio para el hombre más observador va para Harry Potter, pasar de castaña a pelirroja y bronceada con ropa sacada de revista el pelo liso y maquillaje de modelo era un cambio casi invisible.

-bien o mal- dije espero que si no lo notaste de perdido me digas que me veo bien.

- muy bien, pero el que se va a ir de espaldas va a ser Ron-

-porque Harry, si el y yo ya no somos novios-

-lo siento mucho Herms-

- no importa Harry el esta enamorado de otra-

-y tú no tardas en enamorar a otros eh-

-gracias Harry- dije sonrosándome, pues aunque Harry fuera mi amigo jamás me había dicho algo así, definitivamente Parvati tenia razón de que nadie me reconocería, pero todavía faltaba Ron la verdad no se como reaccionaria, pero si Harry reacciono así no esperaba menos de Ron.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hermione?- dijo Ron medio enserio medio en broma.

- nada, solo la escondí entre kilos de maquillaje, tinte de cabello y cremas raras- dije en broma.

-haha deberías esconderla más seguido, porque ahora ya no pareces esa típica nerd, come libros, sangre sucia- dijo Ginny

- ya Ginny no seas víbora-dijo Ron con fastidio hacia su hermana, desde que se había embarazado de Blaise Zabinni no era la misma, ahora ella se creía mas por ser rica, claro que sus padres la habían hecho casarse con el en el verano, los Wesley después de todo eran una familia de sangre pura, así que la ahora suegra de Ginny no tenia ningún problema con eso.

-ya déjala Ron esta envidiosa porque yo no tengo que andar paseando por todo Hogwarts con esa panza de 6 meses dejando en claro que me acosté con zabinni por zorra- dije con toda la malicia posible, después de todo si ella era mamona conmigo yo también lo seria.

-ya es suficiente chicas- dijo Harry poniéndose frente a las dos y separándonos, para que Ginny no se alterara mucho ya que podía ser malo para su "estado".

-vamos a cenar Herms, ya no le hagas caso- dijo ron pasándome un brazo por los hombros y alejándome hacia la salida.

- si ron… ¿Harry nos acompañas?- le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude, para enojar a Ginny, porque yo sabía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, pero no iba a dejar que una cualquiera, como Ginny se le arrimara a mi mejor amigo menos ahora que el la había olvidado y quería tanto a Pansy.

- si Herms espérame tantito, nada más voy por unas cosas para Pansy y ahorita bajo-dijo Harry, es que la novia de Harry era Pansy, desde que fue al cuartel a refugiarse porque sus padres querían convertirla en mortifaga; pero ahora que la guerra había acabado con la victoria de Harry, ellos podían vivir felices su romance, por que hay donde ves a Pansy medio hueca, ella tiene de hueca lo que yo tengo de hada, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue pedirle ayuda a Dumbledor y a la orden.

- si Harry te esperamos- lo vimos correr hacia los dormitorios de hombres, después de unos 10 minutos bajo Harry con un regalo gigante para Pansy porque hoy es su cumpleaños.

- listo, espero que le guste- dijo Harry medio inseguro del regalo.

-claro que le va a gustar, si se lo vas a dar ú-

-¿Qué le compraste?- pregunto Ron, tan curioso como siempre.

-es una sorpresa, bueno ¿nos vamos?-

- si vámonos-

Salimos de la sala común camino a el gran comedor, muchas personas se me quedaron viendo, cuando era novia de Ron se me quedaban viendo mucho las mujeres sobre todo, pero con envidia por andar con Ron, ahora los hombres se me quedaron viendo porque me veía mejor y eso me hacia sentirme muy feliz y bonita.

Llegamos al comedor y entramos Harry y ron por delante y yo atrás, la verdad es que nunca desperté tantas miradas de asombro, nada más cuando me despetrificaron y fue porque todos pensaron que estaba muerta, me senté como de costumbre entre Harry y Ron, y sentí como la mirada de alguien se me clavaba en la nuca voltee y para mi sorpresa Malfoy me veía como preguntándose si era yo o no.

_**Que les parece Ginny embarazada y de Blaise… que pensara Draco del cambio de Herms… les gusto?… spoiler capitulo 2… Draco es amigo de nuestra Herms… para que sepan… :D las quiere mucho y gracias por leer mi fic… atte: ely¨***_


	2. draqui ya llegue amor

Ante todos y todo

Disclaimer… bla, bla, bla… ya se que los personajes no son míos y que son de Rowling… pero me los puede prestar tantito ¿no?

Perdónenme por no haber subido capi antes…

Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews…

maring: muchísimas gracias por tu review… sí será difícil que Ron conquiste a Luna, pero será más difícil que Ginny separe a Harry y a Pansy o quien sabe…

beautifuly92: GRACIAS!! Por las criticas constructivas, apenas es mi primer fanfic y mientras más criticas constructivas haya, mejor, porque a pesar de que tengo tres grandiosos Beta Readers nunca me queda del todo perfecto o como espero, pero vas a ver que tomare todo lo que me has dicho y lo pondré en practica, Ginny es la mala en la historia hasta ahorita, la verdad es que nunca me agrado demasiado, siempre me pareció que era una mosquita muerta, hay razón para que sea la mala de la historia no nada más porque no me agrade… pero eso lo sabrás más adelante.

Maiebella black: aww maie!! Muchas gracias por el review y por tu apoyo, ya sabes el fic va dedicado a ti, a priss, y a mariana y veremos a quien mas… Amo que ames a Draco, ya va a haber mas dramaione y sobre todo más Draco, gracias por ser uno de mis grandiosos betas… ya sabes que yo te amo!! Espero que te guste la trama…

.Granger: que bueno que te guste la trama hasta ahora, ¿quieres saber como Draco y Herms se hacen amigos? Se sabrá pronto… tal ves muy pronto… ______________________________________________________________________________________

Pov. Draco.

¿Como logre amarla tanto?, que hasta el día de hoy me acuerdo perfectamente de ella, su mirada, su cabello, su personalidad, esa aura de perfección inevitable que llevaba día y noche, pero creo que desde la vez que la vi a entrar al comedor tan diferente, me di cuenta que quería ser su amigo, estar cerca de ella, conocerla, saber que pensaba y protegerla a toda costa.

Claro que en un principio era inaceptable que un Malfoy mostrara sus sentimientos, pero después de todo, yo ya no era un Malfoy, ahora era solamente Draco; desde que el señor tenebroso había muerto gracias a Potter mis obligaciones de Malfoy se esfumaron al fin con él, y con mi padre, muerto a manos de Voldemort quien después de tantos años de maltrato, finalmente había cobrado venganza por todo lo que nos había hecho, delatando su escondite a la orden, Voldemort en su afán de ser cruel amenazo con matar a mi madre, pero mi padre lo evito interponiéndose entre la maldición y mi madre, lamentablemente la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho y calló muerto al instante, mi madre después de su muerte se volvió loca, y puso fin a su miserable existencia; los extraño mucho, pero gracias a ellos mi mundo es un lugar mejor; ahora puedo ser quien yo quiero, ahora puedo ser feliz, a veces pienso que no valió la pena el precio que tuvimos que pagar por mi libertad, dos vidas, pero de alguna manera entendí que así era como tenia que ser, no había otra forma y que tarde o temprano mi vida y la de mis padres tendrían que cambiar, a ellos le debo todo, desde la vida hasta la libertad y definitivamente ahora soy diferente, mis prejuicios enseñados están escondidos y olvidados en lo mas profundo y obscuro de mi ser, y mi intención es enseñarle a los demás que soy diferente; que soy capas de amar, de reír, de llorar, que soy un humano hecho y derecho, y no solo un hombre con una piedra de corazón sin sentimientos como los demás siempre pensaron.

Pero mi corazón no sintió nunca nada parecido a lo que sentí ese día que me fije por primera vez en ella, sinceramente nunca le preste demasiada atención a nadie, así fuese el mismísimo Voldemort, pero por alguna extraña razón ese día estaba más perceptivo que de costumbre, y cuando la vi entrar supe que tenia que conocerla.

Estaba sentado en el comedor durante la cena, estaba cenando solo porque Pansy estaba buscando a Potter por todo el castillo con eso de que son novios, quien lo pensaría ¿no?, Blaise estaba en san Mungo en un chequeo de rutina con Ginny, y Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido después de la guerra, nadie sabia nada de ellos ni siquiera yo.

_-¿Woo esa es Grenger? me dije a mi mismo, la mayoría de las veces tiendo a hablar conmigo, a veces resulta todo un caos porque una parte de mi piensa de una manera y la otra parte piensa diferente._

_- no Daquí es nada mas y nada menos que el pato patito… obvio es Grenger ¿quien mas si no? Respondió __una voz en mi cabeza, se que de seguro no soy del todo normal gracias a todo lo que he pasado, pero ¿quien era esa voz? Y ¿porque estaba en mi cabeza? ¿Que ya me había vuelto loco tan pronto?_

_-¿quien eres y que quieres? Voldemort esta muerto junto con todos sus servidores enfermos ¿no? dije temeroso después de todo quien sabe si el anormal de Voldemort siguiera vivo… porque sigo teniendo dudas de la capacidad de Potter para matarlo._

_- soy tu conciencia tarupido dijo burlándose de mi… espera ¿mi conciencia?_

_- ¿conciencia? ¿Que es tarupido?_

_-significa tara__do y estupido, Draquí… a si volviendo a lo nuestro… si es Grenger… ¿se ve bien no?_

_-bastante, pero no importa mucho como se vea, dime algo conciencia, ¿Por qué nunca me fije en ella?_

_- mi estimado Draquí, no te había fijado en ella por prejuicioso, porque ella siempre ha esto allí_

_- sabes algo conciencia los prejuicios se acabaron y yo solo quiero tener un amigo por una vez en la vida, alguien que me escuche, que se preocupe por mi, que me quiera por quien soy y no por lo que tengo._

_-pensé que teníamos a Blaise Draquí…_

_- Blaise es mi amigo pero ahora que va a ser papá, va a tener más responsabilidades y la verdad es que ahora esta con la Señora Zabinni más que con nadie, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar._

_- bueno Draquí entonces acércate y háblale_

_-no puedo llegar así como así_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-porque__… es Grenger… se supone que la he molestado durante 6 años y ahora de pronto le hablo y le digo que quiero ser su amigo, seguro me va a hacer caso_

_-__bueno entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_- vamos a hacer un plan…_

_-Draquí si vas a hacer tonterías no cuentes conmigo… dijo mi conciencia desapareciendo con un plop._

Estando yo en mis pensamientos llego Pansy, al principio no me di cuenta pues estaba demasiado ocupado con la cena como para darme por enterado de lo que quería.

-Draco, ¿no has visto a Harry? Dijo una Pansy muy preocupada, era su cumpleaños y su novio no la había felicitado aun.

-Por millonésima vez Pansy, no, no lo he visto, dije pero en ese momento iba entrando una lechuza con un paquete enorme, tan enorme que casi le da a Snape en la cabeza con él.

-mira un paquete dijo Pansy emocionada. La lechuza dejo caer el paquete frente a ella y se fue volando, Pansy desenvolvió el paquete y abajo del papel había un regalo de Potter con una nota.

_La nota decía:_

_Pansy, cielo:_

_Te espero en el lago a las 8:30, espero que disfrutes una parte de tu regalo._

_Te ama: Harry _

Hoy en la noche habrá fiesta sorpresa en la sala común de slytherin por el cumpleaños de Pansy y todos los de 6 y 7 estarán invitados a la fiesta. Potter y yo la organizamos, ya casi eran las 8:30 y Pansy todavía seguía viendo el collar que le regalo Potter.

-es hermoso, no lo crees Draco. Dijo Pansy muy ilusionada, tanto que si no la bajaba alguien de la nube se nos va volando.

- si… claro Pansy dije sin ponerle atención la verdad me importa un bledo lo que le haya regalado Potter pero no quería lastimar a Pansy, después de todo ella es una de las pocas personas que quiero.

- Draco ¿que hora es? Dijo tan distraída como antes

-solo te diré que ya se te hizo algo tarde…

-me voy entonces no quisiera que Harry esperara mucho. Dijo saliendo apresuradamente del comedor.

Salí detrás de ella para dirigirme a la sala común para preparar todo lo correspondiente a la fiesta, la cual seria inmensa, pues no solo habría slytherins pues todas las casas estaban invitadas. Iba yo pensando en que pasaría si me acercaba a ella durante la fiesta y me sincerara con ella, diciéndole todo lo que sentía…

_^^Plop^^_

_- Draquí… ¡¡ya llegue amor!!_

_- hola conciencia…le conteste arrastrando las palabras como todo un Malfoy_

_- ¿me extrañaste Draquí? Dijo burlándose de mí._

_- podrías dejarte de protocolos conciencia he ir al punto, pues si esto se vuelve cotidiano o me volveré loco o los demás pensaran que estoy loco, lo cual es muy probable que ya piensen, pues sinceramente no creo que alguien en su sano juicio sea tan estúpido como para seguir las ordenes de un mestizo cara de serpiente, simple y sencillamente por "encajar en la sociedad mágica de sangre pura" y ni siquiera por convicción propia sino por conveniencia familiar, y después se vuelva al lado "bueno" porque no quería acabar como su padre, pero los demás no saben todo lo que hay detrás de este cambio y solo se dan la oportunidad de juzgar y opinar._

_-conciencia llamando a Draco, Draco responde… (Y nada)… Huston creo que lo hemos perdido dijo con fingida tristeza…_

_-¿cual es el problema conciencia? dije todavía ensimismado en mis pensamientos. _

_-que parecías en otro mundo Draco, dijo por primera vez seriamente- se que no ha sido fácil, pero debemos ser fuertes pues solo así la adversidad no nos vencerá_

_-tienes razón… le dije a conciencia _

_-es que somos un chico muy listo dijo volviendo a su habitual carácter._

_-si conciencia, obviamente lo somos dije sonriendo a mi mismo…_

_-Draquí me gustaría seguir platicando toda la noche pero creo que debemos llegar a cierta fiesta con cierta castaña rojiza dijo pícaramente _[N/A en el capi pasado le quedo el cabello como rojo castaño pero hubo un pequeño error del cual no me di cuenta entonces para evitar colapsos nerviosos de parte mía y de ustedes quedara como castaño rojizo ósea color tipo cobre]

_-tienes razón conciencia, ¿crees que debería sincerarme con ella?_

_- Draquí no la queremos asustar, entonces creo que primero lo primero, debes ser su amigo_

_-y como quieres que logre eso _

_-mira primero que nada, habla con Potter se que no te cae bien pero el es su mejor amigo, porque su "otro mejor amigo" acaba de terminar con ella dejándola muy lastimada, explícale todo a Potter, tal ves te ayude a conquistarla, de todas formas te debe un favor, después de que le ayudaras a conquistar a Pansy y aparte le ayudaste con la fiesta…_

_-hablando de fiestas, si nos quedamos aquí hablando todo el día no llegare para darle la sorpresa a Pansy y ver su cara_

_-es cierto, por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho se que la quieres pero no te precipites... dale tiempo al tiempo._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bueno pues es un capitulo corto lamentablemente; es que he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer lo lamento mucho, pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mucho mas largo ¿oqui?

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews porfa… las quiere ely…


	3. la verdad o ¿una parte?

Ante todos y todo

Disclaimer… ya se que los personajes no son míos y que son de Rowling… pero para que me lo recuerdan

PERDON CHICAS… NO CREI TARDARME TANTO EN EL CAPI…

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews y a todas las que piensan que la historia es linda y que la leen… enserio me ayudan mucho a que no caiga en una crisis depresiva de magnitudes épicas…

Chicas espero que no me asesinen por tardarme tanto… lo siento muchísimo, es que he tenido examen tras examen y no he podido subir el capitulo… pero ya que mas o menos estoy de vacaciones subiré mas rápido…lo prometo y si me perdonan tal vez… les mandare por correo un Fred, un George a Harry o a Draco solo pidan y veré que puedo hacer. : DD

Bueno aquí va el capi numero tres… espero que les haya gustado el pasado… y de nuevo comoo por tercera ves me disculpo por la tardanza :l ls quiere

Ely knox . :D

En el lago.

Harry y Pansy, muy acarameladitos, estaban debajo de el viejo roble donde antiguos amores de Hogwarts se reunían como: James y Lily, Molly y Arthur… un lugar donde seguramente se seguirán reuniendo parejas a lo largo del tiempo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Pansy - dijo Harry, besándola tiernamente en los labios.

- Gracias, amor - respondió ella, abrazándolo por la cintura, y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

- ¿Sabes algo? – Pansy volteó a verlo a los ojos, en el instante que salio la pregunta de sus labios - Te amo mucho… una y mil veces te amaré. Gracias a ti, mi mundo se volvió de colores… gracias a ti, volví a sonreír… gracias a ti, ahora soy inmensamente feliz. Tú llegaste cuando más lo necesitaba… tú llegaste cuando todo ocurrió - dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y sin soltarla de su abrazo, pero al decir esto ultimo la miro con cierta tristeza en su mirada.

- No pienses en eso, amor - dijo Pansy apretándose más contra él, para darle apoyo, cariño, como siempre… pero ya era tarde, todo volvió a su cabeza como una larga película de la cual no le hubiera gustado ser el protagonista.

Flashback

En la sala común de Gryffindor, se podían observar tres personas: una chica alta, guapa, pelirroja con su vientre un poco abultado; un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos esmeralda y una cicatriz, que significaba el principio y el fin de la era de oscuridad; y, por último, estaba un muchacho alto, de inmensos ojos azules, cabellos rojos y rostro pecoso, con una mueca de consternación grabada.

- No te pediré explicaciones Ginny, pues creo que se nota cual es la razón para que terminemos - dijo Harry, mirando su vientre.

- Harry, lo lamento mucho, en serio - dijo la pelirroja llorando.

- Él te podrá no pedir explicaciones, pero yo si Ginebra; ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? ¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón? - le recriminó Ron.

- Yo tomé mucho esa noche, no sabía lo que hacía - dijo falsamente Ginny, sin dejar de "llorar".

- A otro con esa historia hermanita, pues los tres sabemos que es mentira, ni para que te engañas - le dijo ácidamente Ron.

- ¿Como esperas que te crea, Ginny? Te conozco mejor de lo que crees - dijo Harry, lamentándose por primera vez de conocerla tan bien - Hubiera preferido no conocerte tan bien y pensar que todo es mentira - terminó un dolido Harry.

- Pero, yo te amo Harry… - "Y a tu fama y dinero también." pensó Ginny.

Harry no dijo nada, tratando de creerse su propia mentira de no amarla, porque obviamente la amaba con sus virtudes con sus defectos… la amaba.

- Vámonos Harry, esto no vale la pena… ya nada se puede hacer - dijo el pelirrojo, decepcionado.

- Espero que tú y Blaise sean muy felices y no se arrepientan de esta absurda decisión Ginebra… porque yo no me arrepiento de la mía - dijo un decidido Harry antes de subir a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación, acompañado de su mejor amigo, aquél que nunca se separo de su lado y lo apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, aquél que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar y no criticar… se desmoronó. ¿Como era posible que su mundo diera un giro de 180 grados cuando al fin parecía estar bien?

- No entiendo, Ron… ¿Por qué me hizo esto? - dijo Harry, golpeando una pared con el puño.

- De verdad, no lo sé Harry… aún puedo creer que mi hermana se acostara con Zabinni - dijo Ron sin darse cuenta que ponía sal en una herida recién abierta – Ni que saliera embarazada… - continuó Ron.

- Más le vale a ese estúpido que la trate bien y no la lastime, porque lo mato - dijo Harry, fuera de sí.

- A partir de hoy tendré una diferente imagen de mi hermana - dijo Ron después de meditar un rato.

- No eres el único – empezó a decir el moreno, con la cara entre las manos, para después subir la mirada, decidido - A partir de hoy no caeré con la misma piedra dos veces.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Ron.

- Que no tendré novia, no otra vez… - dijo Harry zanjando el tema y dejándose caer rendido en la cama.

Fin del flash back 

- Sinceramente, no creí volver a recuperarme de eso - dijo Harry meditabundo…- Hasta que llegaste tú - terminó mirándola con infinito cariño.

- Para mí tampoco fue fácil. Si no mal recuerdo, tú me ignorabas siempre… aparte, trabajar de doble-agente no fue tan fácil - dijo Pansy con falso reproche.

- Lo lamento, me comporté como un tonto - dijo Harry, poniéndose súbitamente de pie, para luego levantarla en brazos.

- ¿Qué te propones, Potter? ¡Bájame ya!- dijo Pansy al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente al lago.

- A ¿Con que ahora soy Potter, eh, Parkinson?- Dijo Harry burlándose.

- Harry, bájame - dijo Pansy cariñosamente, con afán de persuadirlo.

- Si tanto insistes - dijo Harry antes de aventarla al lago.

El moreno se rió a orillas de lago, mientras observaba a su novia mojarse más y más.

- Harry, ayúdame, no se nadar - dijo Pansy desesperada.

- No voy a caer tan fácil - dijo Harry burlándose.

- Ayúdame, me ahogo - dijo Pansy mientras se hundía.

Harry cambió su semblante burlón a uno lleno de preocupación.

- Ya voy, Pansy, ya voy… aguanta, por favor, nada lentamente hacia la orilla - dijo Harry consternado.

Y cuando Harry la intento sacar, Pansy lo jaló y lo tiro de cabeza al agua.

- Hahaha míranos parecemos fideos - dijo Pansy riéndose del aspecto de ambos, ya en la superficie del agua.

- Estas en grandes problemas, señorita - dijo Harry con fingido enojo, saliendo del agua con Pansy.

- No es cierto, tú me amas así - dijo Pansy jactándose.

- No, yo no te amo - dijo Harry muy serio.

Pansy se quedo fría al oír esto… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que era un día feliz, que era su cumpleaños y ahora Harry salía con que no la amaba… el mundo había dejado de girar por un momento.

- ¡¡Te adoro!! - dijo Harry abrazándola tan fuerte que Pansy casi se pone morada.

- Por un momento creí que era cierto… me asustaste Harry James Potter - dijo Pansy dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

- Ya, ya… sabes que te amo, jamás lo dudes - dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Tengo frío - dijo Pansy, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Vamos a mi torre, para que te cambies - dijo Harry.

- Mejor vamos a la mía - dijo la pelinegra seductoramente.

- Pero la mía queda más cerca, amor - dijo Harry sonriéndole de lado y rogándole a Merlín que no sospechara nada acerca de la fiesta…

Ya en la torre…

Espero que Herms me preste algo de ropa, pensó Pansy, preocupada.

- Bueno, ya que…pero me debes una - dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo.

- Yo cumplo, amor - dijo Harry, besándole el cuello.

- Eso espero…bueno voy con Herms - dijo Pansy, dejando a Harry con un puchero en su rostro mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Herms.

En el cuarto de la prefecta…

- ¿Puedo pasar, Herms? - preguntó Pansy.

- Pasa, Pansy - respondió Hermione, escondiendo rápidamente su regalo debajo de la cama.

- Hola, Herms – saludo Pansy con una resplandeciente sonrisa - Disculpa, ¿Me podrías prestar algo de ropa? – preguntó Pansy, sabiendo de antemano que su amiga no era una chica interesada particularmente en su aspecto.

- Claro, Pansy… pero ¿Por qué vienes toda mojada? - preguntó la castaña.

- Harry - dijo Pansy, dando todo por entendido.

- Me lo suponía - dijo Herms meneando la cabeza - Mi armario esta bajo tu completa disposición – respondió Herms dedicándole su mejor sonrisa y enseñándole su armario.

- Gracias - dijo Pansy, mirando asombrada el interior del armario de su amiga.

Jamás, ni en sus más bizarros sueños, pensó que Herms tendría un armario de tal magnitud ni con tanta cantidad de ropa.

- Fue Parvati… no tenia tanta ropa - dijo Herms cuando se dio cuenta que Pansy miraba maravillada su armario.

- Entonces le diré que se mude conmigo - dijo Pansy riéndose y pensando seriamente en contratar a Parvati como su compradora personal.

- Déjame advertirte que ronca demasiado fuerte - dijo Herms riéndose.

- No importa, para eso existe la magia - dijo Pansy, guiñando un ojo.

- Por favor, escoge lo que quieras y cuando acabes abre este sobre, son las pistas para la mitad de tu otro regalo… Harry me las dejo y dijo que quedaría pendiente para después - dijo Herms sin comprender completamente eso ultimo de "dejarlo para después…"- Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca – dijo, a modo de disculpa.

-Tú nunca cambias - dijo Pansy, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de los chicos…

- Vamos Ron…tal vez vaya Luna - dijo Harry, tratando de animar un poco a su amigo.

- No Harry, me siento mal dejando aquí a Herms llorando y sola - dijo Ron.

- Hasta crees que se quedara llorando, parece que no la conocieras- dijo Harry, sabiendo que ella jamás se deprimiría tanto por un muchacho.

- Por que la conozco, te lo digo - dijo Ron. tan cabeza dura como siempre.

- Bueno, entonces, me voy a la fiesta, si quieres ir ya sabes donde encontrarnos - dijo Harry marchándose.

Caminó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, y cuando entró por la puerta, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…

- Fred, George ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Harry muy confundido,

Él tenia entendido que ellos no podían entrar a Hogwarts, por ordenes de Filch (y mucho menos entrar a Slytherin por convicción propia).

- Verás hay algo que se llama pasadizos y mapa del merodeador, el cual te dimos hace dos años - dijo Fred.

- Pero nos quedamos con una copia - dijo George.

- No esperabas que nos quedáramos sin venir a la mejor fiesta que se ha visto por aquí - dijeron los dos a coro.

- Aparte, ¿Que seria una fiesta sin los hermanos Weasley? - dijo Harry feliz de que estuviesen allí.

- Exacto, ¿Quién crees que te surtirá alcohol y entretenimiento, mi querido Harry? - preguntó George.

- Chicos, en serio se pasan, es suficiente con que vinieran - dijo Harry.

- Insistimos - dijeron los dos.

- Bueno, entonces, como mínimo déjenme traer lo necesario para el bar y la música - dijo Harry, saliendo a buscar un buen equipo de sonido y algo decente para los tragos.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta de la Sala Común, se topó con Herms.

- Herms, no sabes quien ha venido a la fiesta - dijo Harry, con un tono muy misterioso.

- ¿Quién, Harry? - dijo Herms preocupada.

Nada más faltaba que de la nada llegara Snape a arruinarles la noche.

- Entra y averígualo tú misma - dijo Harry abriéndole la puerta

Herms entró algo asustada, no sabiendo con qué o con quién se encontraría del otro lado… derepente sintió que le tapaban los ojos unas manos.

- ¿Quién soy? - preguntó Fred.

- ¿Disculpa?, no querrás decir, ¿Quiénes somos? - dijo George, reclamando.

- ¡Muchachos! Cuánto tiempo de no verlos - dijo Herms, liberándose de las manos de Fred.

- Herms, no sabes como te hemos extrañado - dijeron ambos.

- Yo también los he extrañado, chicos - dijo Herms abrazando a ambos.

- Que linda estás hoy - dijo George tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta para que mostrara su vestido rojo.

- Gracias, chicos. Ustedes también están muy guapos hoy - dijo Herms sonrojándose.

- ERROR Herms… Nosotros siempre estamos guapos - dijeron ambos riéndose.

- Lo siento chicos, lo reconozco fui una completa tonta, no supe de mí - dijo Herms riendo a carcajadas con los gemelos.

- Pues, ¿De que tanto se ríen? - preguntó Harry, que venía escuchando las risas desde el pasillo.

- Tonterías nuestras - dijo Herms.

- ¡Ouch! Hermano, creo que nos acaban de catalogar como tonterías - dijo Fred de manera melodramática.

Los tres rieron hasta que Harry reclamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ya casi llega Pansy muchachos, todos a sus lugares, George al bar, Fred al micrófono y los demás (N/A los "demás" son Seamus Finnigan, Blaise y Ginny Zabinni, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavander Brown, Lee Jordan, Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch, Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Michel Corner y Theodore Nott) escóndanse donde puedan y cuando Pansy entre todos gritan ¡sorpresa! - dijo Harry, cuando vio una sombra por debajo de la puerta, pero la sombra al parecer nada mas paso por allí.

Después de quince minutos

- Ya se tardó mucho Herms, ¿Estás segura que le diste las instrucciones bien? - preguntó Harry nervioso.

- Sí, Harry, se las di bien - dijo Herms por quinta vez - Tal vez deberías acércate a la puerta para que seas el primero en recibirla… Mira, alguien viene - dijo Herms señalando la sombra debajo de la puerta.

- Apaguen las luces, ¿Listos? 1, 2, 3 ahora ¡SORPRESA! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sorpresa, amor! - dijo Harry, abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a… ¿Draco?

- Potter ¡Quítate de encima! - dijo Draco fúrico.

- ¿Malfoy?... - dijo Harry limpiándose los labios – Pensé que eras Pansy.

- Si, ya me di cuenta - dijo Malfoy con ironía.

Con el alboroto que se armó, nadie notó cuando Pansy llegó a la Sala Común.

- Hola Harry, ¿Porque están todos aquí? - pregunto Pansy extrañada.

- ¡SORPRESA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - exclamaron todos a coro.

Harry se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor - dijo Harry.

- Gracias, Harry – dijo Pansy dándole un ligero beso en los labios, para después dirigirse a los presentes – Gracias a todos, no me lo esperaba – terminó, dejando escapar una que otra lágrima.

Todos miraron a la pareja para después empezar a reclamar música… después de todo, ¿Qué es una fiesta sin baile?

- Muy bien Fred, que inicie esta fiesta - dijo Harry, para evitar el drama que Pansy seguramente haría… seguía sin comprender mucho a las mujeres.

- Claro que sí, mi capitán - dijo Fred saludando como soldado - Muy bien señores, señoritas y otros - dijo esto tratando de no reírse de la cara que había echo Ginny - Esta noche es para divertirse a lo grande… así que iniciemos con esto de una buena vez… por allá en el bar tenemos a mi queridísimo doble al inigualable ¡George!- continuó Fred mientras todos vitoreaban a George, el dúo Weasley era conocido por las increíbles borracheras que armaban y más de uno tenia disposición para eso - Y ahora, todo el mundo a divertirse… -proclamó un muy entusiasmado Fred.

Todos estaban pasando un excelente rato, quien vería a tantas personas de tan diferentes casas divirtiéndose juntos.

- Pansy, muchas felicidades - dijo Herms abrazándola.

- Muchas gracias Herms, pero no creas que olvido que me mentiste… ¿biblioteca? Claro que sí - dijo Pansy acusándola.

- Fue por el bien común, Pansy - replicó Herms tratando de defenderse.

- Está bien pero esta noche serás my esclava personal y no aceptaré un no por respuesta - reclamó Pansy seria.

- Ya qué, pero sólo porque es tu cumpleaños - dijo Herms resignada.

- Genial, ahora vamos por un trago - dijo Pansy arrastrando (literalmente) a Herms al bar.

Pansy arrastraba a Herms camino al bar cuando derepente llegaron Harry y Draco al rescate de la pobre Herms.

Amor ¿Qué le haces a la pobre de Herms? - preguntó Harry viendo la cara de auxilio de su amiga, tratando de aguantar la risa.

Soy su esclava personal por mentirle acerca de la fiesta - dijo Herms.

Pues pobre de ti, Granger… no sabes como acabarás después de beber lo mismo que Pansy - dijo un muy divertido Draco.

Está bien, después de todo, ya me resigné a seguirle el paso - dijo Herms sonriéndole a Draco.

- Mira Blaise, si es la sangre sucia con sus amiguitos… que encantador grupo…tenemos a la sangre sucia, el cara rajada, la traidora a la sangre y el aspirante a niño rico… Sangre sucia, pensé que te quedarías llorando en tu habitación, después de que mi hermano te botara por la lunática - dijo Ginny burlándose de ellos.

- Ginebra, Ginebra, Ginebra… tú nunca entenderás ¿Verdad? No soy tú. En todo caso, la que se debió quedar en el cuarto es otra, pues no creo que sea necesario venir a esta fiesta, después de todo apenas puedes caminar, dudo mucho que quieras beber y como no podrás ligarte a media fiesta, tú presencia sale sobrando - dijo una muy tranquila Herms.

- Así que haznos un favor a todos y vete - dijo Draco, esbozando su irónica sonrisa- y por cierto, yo no soy un aspirante a niño rico, yo soy el niño rico… así que la próxima vez que vengas a molestar, procura conseguir nuevos apodos, porque los de hoy fueron patéticos.- dijo Draco antes de darle la espalda.

_Un momento ¿Malfoy me acaba de defender?... eso no puede ser verdad, el mundo ahora gira al revés, pensó una nerviosa Hermione _

_Granger, Granger, Granger… no me mires así, no estoy loco… te acabo de defender…y si tienes algún problema con ello por favor trata que los demás no piensen que te hicieron una lobotomía, deberías acostumbrarte a eso…pensó Draco al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione. _

Pansy POV

Después de presenciar ese momento tan extraño si podemos llamarlo así… nunca vi, ni espere ver a Draco defendiendo a alguien que no fuera yo o incluso Blaise, no se si lo que paso después fue causa del alcohol o de la situación incomoda en la que estábamos... así que girte lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese momento: ¡Juguemos a 7 minutos en el paraíso!

Hola chicos y chicas del club XD… bueno pues primero que nada ¿LES GUSTÓ? Ya sabenn se aceptan toda clasee de comentarios en un review…. Y quien deje un review se llevara de regalo un Draco o un Harry o a quien quieran solo pidan y se les concedera :D las quieree

ELY KNOX

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

O

R

F

A

V

O

R


End file.
